Cheaper by the Dozen: Unknwon
by Colin Creevey
Summary: This is unique. It's a story that few, if any, ever wrote on this site before. What happens is up to the reader. He chooses. He chooses everything that happens, leaving the author with limited control over the characters. Read inside for more details. R


**Cheaper by the Dozen**

**Chapter 1: Unknown **

Hey all. Well, I decided on a different form of writing. I'm gonna try this with CBTD for now, and if it goes well, I'll do it with other stories in other categories. This is a unique kind of story and I doubt there are many, if any, like it on this whole site.

The plot is actually very simple. The name says it all. It's unknown. What happens in this story and makes it unique is completely up to you. You decide everything. I mean everything. Whatever you want to happen, it happens. This is the story in which the author has little and limited control over his characters.

The only downside? Well, there is only a downside if you choose for there to be a downside. This story being in control of the readers obviously means that it can very easily go down if reviews or PM's are not received.

I hate to be demanding, and this is probably the only story I demand such a thing. But, instead of demanding, it is being insisted. It is being advised. Now, I need to explain the few terms in which ideas are sent, if any.

The plot will probably be the most difficult to choose. The goal of this story is to draw as many readers as possible; so, we all need to choose plots and categories that will attract more readers and act as a magnet to reviews and PM's. I will do my part and open polls about this story on my profile page. Remember though, majority may not always rule. We need good sides too.

What may be the only downside is that some categories have to be closed off of discussion, because I cannot write them. The category is completely up to you, BUT; there is a but; like I said, there are some categories I cannot write and some I can write. I can write your favorites, like Romance, Angst, Suspense, Family, Friendship, Hurt/comfort, and Drama.

Adventure depends on what type. Tragedy is probable. It depends what it is coupled with. If you're talking Romance/Tragedy, for example, I can't. Crime is probable, as long as it is not too cliché. Same goes for mystery. Spiritual is ok to write, as long as it does not go TOO much into religion that it may offend others. Horror is uncertain, because this will require not only compelling a reader to come, but also to scare others. Same should go for humor and parody as well, but they are not closed.

If horror, humor, or parody is chosen, it will be complicated. Humor should be coupled with something else to make it better, and on top of that, needs to be funny. This may not succeed because I never attempted a humor story before. I attempted horror before, and it went ok, but it will be as difficult as humor, of not a TINY BIT easier. Parody is last and definitely least of the three. I never attempted it before, and I simply may not be able to do it.

Western is OOTQ, (out of the question.) Sci-Fi is OOTQ, and so, I'm afraid, is anything supernatural. Also, try not to make this AU. Also, since supernatural and sci-fi are out, we should stay away from fantasy as well. As for poetry, not only would I refuse, I would not be able to. It's simply not possible. Also, we cannot base this on any songs.

We want to keep this as fun for the readers as possible, so I ask you all to also think of what others may like to read and what may draw more readers and reviewers to the most open story ever written on this site. I will do my part, and choose the common and well-liked ideas, and will frequently PM my faithful readers and see what they think of other categories. I will do more of my part, and open a poll on my profile page on what kinds of plots, categories, and which characters they wish to read about. A poll for categories is open right now. It requires more part on your side to be open-minded and acceptant.

Remember that in this story, the ball is in your court. The goal of this story is to draw more and more readers here, and to make this go as long as humanly possible. A good idea, and probably too ambitious a goal, is to reach the mark of 100 chapters. But, that's not very likely. We'll go as far as we can, and if it nears 100 chapters, then we'll talk about wrapping the story up. After all, no story goes on forever.

If we're in the middle of a story, and ideas stop coming, then I'll wrap the story up myself, and end it. But let's try to keep it going, again, 'as long as humanly possible.'

If one suggests the story ending early, it needs the backing of others too. If more and more people start suggesting it ends, and an ending is within reach, then it shall end.

Now, its time for the success of the story: If it makes five chapters, I consider it a failure, and could be deleted. If we reach ten chapters, AND the plot is good and compelling, it's an ok story. If we can make fifteen or twenty, it WILL stay, and will be considered ok. Any more than the 20 chapter mark and it's a success and will guarantee that I will write a story like this in other categories. If it actually reaches the 100 chapter mark, there will not be any stories like this, mainly because of the heart attack I would be due to suffer.

In other words, I would be so happy, and IF I survive, there WILL be stories like this in many categories. But seriously, what're the odds of me having a heart attack? Considering I live in Lebanon, its assassination and murder I have to worry about.

To make things easier, let me suggest an idea, category, and characters: A category could be one that promises to last, such as going through a character's High school years, preferably the younger ones. Centering this plot around Mike, Nigel, and Kyle would swear to last long. Sine up to where the CBTD II left off, Jake and Sarah already grew into their teenage years, centering the story around the younger ones could last and last well. This would also open the door for more different characters to come up, and many can have their ideas heard in this type. A plot like this would belong in a Family/Friendship/Humor, (if possible)/Hurt/comfort type. Suspense and Drama could also find a small place here.

So, should we do this idea, or do we have more ideas? Other than that, I don't have much to say. It's your choice from here on in, and the further the story goes, the happier we are. Is that a deal? Good, then let's get on with it. From here on in, the ball is in your court.

_A/N: Extra note. Check back here for updates. As of now and until the category and plot is chosen, this story is on hiatus and uncertain to be continued. If I have something to say that needs to get around to all readers, I'll say it here. SO, check back every few days, or in a week, because I need time to talk to the readers and suggest and take in. When this is updated, everyone will know. How soon it will be, again, depends on the ideas sent, and how soon we can agree. _

_It may seem that a story like this would be very slow. Let me assure you that as it progresses and we delve into the plot more, things will get faster. We just need what every good reader has, patience. This is why I suggested the high school idea. Anything is possible there, and more. Anything can happen. _


End file.
